planetaefandomcom-20200214-history
The Systems Alliance
The representative body of Earth and all human colonies in Citadel space. Backed by Earth's most powerful nations, the Alliance has become humanity's military, exploratory, and economic spearhead. While the Alliance is relatively new to the galactic community, it has already made a name for itself, gaining humans an embassy on the Presidium (the capital of the Citadel). The Alliance is governed by a parliament based at Arcturus Station, which also serves as the Alliance's capital. Its terminology is used to be synonomous with the overall "galactic government" run by the human race as well as its decrees, policies, and promoted lifestyle (As presented and understood in the Mass Effect ''trilogy). Administration and Diplomacy The executive branch is based off a presidential system. Maintains and regulates the economy and its current mode of currency known as Credits (coming in bills and coins, though more popularly just transfered into accounts and cards for ease). Power is lobbyed between two primary political parties (and usually a minor, dissenting third) every election year and, as such, boasts a democratic structure. Recognized by the rest of the alien population though generally mistrusted due to the fact that their population expansion rate increases by the year. Citadel Security Services Also known as C-Sec. They are the primary police force that guards the Citadel. Often times they are deployed in an intergalactic fashion to patrol the outer rims. However, their jurisdicition is only recognized within the Systems Alliance Space. Joining C-Sec is prestigious; applicants must be sponsored by a Citadel Security Councilor or the ambassador of an associate Council race. Generally, applicants have many years of distinguished service in the military or police forces of their respective race, but an inexperienced applicant with demonstrable talent will be fairly considered. Most rookies are posted to the comparatively-calm Presidium to get some operational experience and familiarity with protocol before being assigned to the Wards.C-Sec has several divisions. *'Enforcement': Uniformed officers who patrol the Citadel, dispense discipline for minor infractions, resolve disputes, and respond to emergencies. *'Investigation': Detectives who gather evidence, solve crimes, and bring their perpetrators to justice. *'Customs': Officers who screen the passengers and cargo that pass through the Citadel's ports, confiscate contraband, and arrest smugglers. *'Network': Technicians who deal with "cybercrimes", such as identity theft, copyright theft, hacking, viral attacks, and illegal AI. *'Special Response': Officers who deal with hostage situations, bombs, and heavily armed criminals. In the event the Citadel is attacked, they are the front line of interior defense, armed with military-grade weaponry. *'Patrol': The ships crewed by the Patrol division serve "coast guard" functions, such as search and rescue, piracy suppression, and interdiction of illegally transported materials. They are not used to defend the Citadel from naval attack; that task is left to the Citadel Fleet. The Intergalactic Security Council (and Members) Known as the primary judicial and decision-making branch of government, technically secondary to the executive branch but realistically superior. Composed of 12 primary seats and several lower courts specializing in different species (usually five seats). The ISC is charged with the maintenance of international and intergalactic peace and security. Its powers, outlined in its Charter, include the establishment of peacekeeping operations, the establishment of international sanctions, and the authorization of military action. The inner courts and chambers are built near the outer circumferanec of the Citadel wings. To access them, one needs to obtain security clearance and board a series of shuttles. It is not possible to reach a council hearing only on foot. The trials that are held here Alliance-Owned Corporations and Functions '''CONCORDANCE EXTRACTION CORPORATION' is also known as CEC and is a public trading company at the forefront of the Alliance mining industry. They are the largest solar mining and extraction processing company in the colonies and is the second largest group in terms of market capital. The CEC is responsible for the creation of the multipurpose excavation-class starships such as the Languedoc in the N7 fleet and the France-Comte in the N2 fleet. They are known to have certain affiliations with certain religious sects including those led by Unitology and Abstergo. WEYLAND-YUTANI '''is the largest business group per capita (once based in Sweden) under Alliance rule, led by billionare Börje Weyland and now his daughter Noomi who is currently causing alarming scisms in loyalty and social objectives. They are the leaders in Terraforming activity as well as provides the funds for more of the research done in arms research such as biochecmical weaponry and were the first to capitalize and perfect the use of Biotics for the human body. Generally they work in concern with the military and occasionally with the CEC on larger projects. They are well feared and well respected, known to bend the will of the administration to their needs with little difficulty and have great sway over diplomatic relations. '''CERBERUS is a privately run group that declares Alliance obedience (they are known as Alliance Black-Ops) but, really, who are they fooling? Cerberus' true core belief is that humans deserve a greater role in the galactic community and that the Alliance is too hamstrung by law and public opinion to stand up effectively. Any methods of advancing humanity's ascension are justified, including illegal or dangerous experimentation, terrorist activities, sabotage and assassination. Nevertheless, both the Systems Alliance and the Citadel Council have declared Cerberus to be a terrorist organization and will prosecute identified Cerberus agents accordingly. ABSTERGO is an organization masquerading as a top-tier pharmaceutical company. WIth their fingers in every pie, there is not a day that goes by without the words Abstergo on the wind at least four or five times every couple of hours. Stating that what they do is mostly for the benefit of the populace, Abstergo keeps under wraps their more sinister objective--achieving order through control via collecting the highly coveted Pieces of Eden (POEs) and the Codices of the 12th century Grand Master of the assassins. Currently, they are in possession of the following POEs: The sword of Perseus, The sword of Jeanne d'Arc, the Shrouds from Agnadello and Milan, as well as a number of crystal skulls recovered from the lost Aztec, Maya, and Inca civilizations.